A wide range of disinfectants is known, as discussed for example in Disinfection, Sterilization, and Preservation, edited and partially written by Professor Seymour S. Block, Fifth Edition, published 2001 by Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, Philadelphia. Certain peroxygen compounds, chlorine compounds, phenolics, quaternary ammonium compounds and surface active agents are known for their germicidal properties. The rate of disinfection is relatively slow in many cases, and some compounds emit volatile organic compounds or leave a persistent and/or toxic residue in the environment.
Peroxide compounds, including hydrogen peroxide, are finding favour in many applications because their breakdown products, water and oxygen, are innocuous. Furthermore, they tend to have a broad spectrum of antimicrobial activity which is important in situations where harmful organisms are present but their identity is not known. However, even “broad spectrum” disinfectants may not be effective to kill all organisms or may harm the environment or user.
Formulating commercially viable hydrogen peroxide solutions is quite challenging. Desirable properties are often at odds with each other. For example, it is desirable to provide concentrated solutions that can be diluted by the end user prior to use, to save costs in terms of storage and transport. However, solutions containing 8% w/w or higher of hydrogen peroxide can be corrosive and hazardous to handle. On the other hand, solutions with lower hydrogen peroxide concentrations may be ineffective at high dilution ratios, e.g. at ratios of 1:40 or 1:64. Likewise, it is desirable to make solutions, that are antimicrobially-effective, low in toxicity, low in corrosiveness, biodegradable, and low in volatility. However, doing so can lead to instability of the peroxide in solution.
Therefore, a need still exists for a shelf-stable, commercially viable, hydrogen peroxide solution that is (at least) effective at high dilution ratios and environmentally-friendly.